Rainy Day
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: The one in which Rachel wins an argument on a rainy Saturday morning. Hummelberry relationship.


AN: Ficlet I got in my head earlier. Dominant Rachel is dominant. I am amused by this more than I should be.

* * *

Rachel awoke quietly, content to lie in the darkness of the room. Rain was splattering in large messy drops against the windows on a dreary looking morning which was illuminated by the lights of the city. It was going to be a cold rainy day in New York from the looks of things. Walking the streets in a skirt and heels to her audition was not going to be fun, but she didn't mind. She was here in the city of her childhood fantasies, pursuing her dreams. The soft scent of lavender filled her senses as she snuggled closer to the pillows of her lover. She could even still smell his shampoo, a soft vanilla. His side of the bed was still warm, which made her smile. It was Saturday, one of the rare days they had together. Both of their schedules were hectic, and she wanted to spend all the time she could with him.

"Come back to bed," she said to empty air around her. Their apartment was wide open, so it was not like he couldn't hear her.

"Just a few minutes. Isabelle wanted me to make an update to the website. Jimmy Choo's spring collection for whatever reason will not be featured next month, and the preview shots need to be taken down." She smiled as she could almost hear his iPad going full speed as he navigated through his work.

"She always ruins our Saturdays."

"She's also the reason we make rent every month."

Rachel pouted. "The bed is getting cold."

"We have electric blankets."

"You know what I mean."

He didn't even have to look at her to know she was doing her stage pout face. "You know that isn't going to work on me. I helped you formulate that face to perfection."

The curly haired brunette sighed and slid down under the covers. She moistened her lips and decided what she needed to do. She slipped out of bed and tied on her star covered robe. It was dark in the apartment and he was paying more attention to the computer in his hands rather than her and probably wouldn't even notice her movement. She'd show him who should win their constant Saturday morning argument.

She wrapped her arms around his waist in the darkness, tugging down on his pajama pants.

"Rachel!" yelped Kurt. Her hands were cold on his hips. He wiggled to get out of her grasp, but she wasn't having it. Her hands were moving forward, and he whimpered as she neared his sex.

"Don't you dare, don't you even—" he gasped out before her hands held him firmly. She rubbed up and down his soft cock with a smile on her lips as she kissed the top of his head.

"Rachel please, I'm trying to con—concentrate here, ah!"

She almost wanted to smirk as she knew she had his attention. She continued her movements at a steady pace until he put down the tablet.

"Finished already?" she murmured in his ear.

"Not when you're doing _that _in my pants," he said with a whimper. She could feel him hardening beneath her fingers.

"Good," she said, the smirk breaking through as she kissed his ear. "Because I'm here, and work can wait till a more reasonable hour, like lunchtime."

The grey light streaming in the windows highlighted his semi-pleasured face as Rachel moved faster up and down his cock, and Kurt let out a breathy moan.

"God I hate you," he said as his hips started matching Rachel's movements. He let out a soft whine, which Rachel knew was his breaking point. He'd be putty in her hands in a matter of seconds. She pushed down his pants down past his hips so she could see his erect sex. She moved around Kurt, and rubbed it once more before planting a kiss at the base.

"Rachel, please don't stop…"

She noticed his eyes were closed and she kissed them gently before giving a soft kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss, running his tongue across her lips. She kissed down his chest through his pajamas, planting butterfly kisses on his belly button and down his cock before taking the head into her mouth. She felt his back arch beneath her as she slid her tongue up and down his length. Kurt moaned, leaning into Rachel as his hips continued to thrust to the movement. She rubbed the underside of his sex, cupping the balls and rubbing them with her thumb. That was all she needed as she felt his pace quicken to her motions. Her delight came when not even seconds later his climax came quickly. She grabbed a paper towel off the holder on the kitchen table and cleaned the both of them up. His grip on the chair loosened finally as he let out a low moan.

"I thought for a second I was going to tip us both over."

Rachel stood and kissed him forcefully, her knees aching a little from her kneeling position on the wooden floor.

"Mmmhmmf," Kurt said into the kiss as the short diva straddled his lap.

"More?" she questioned, although it felt more like an order than a suggestion.

"I think we should move somewhere a little more comfortable than the kitchen chair," he said in her ear.

"Like where?" she purred back.

"Like the bed, the couch... though you do need to shower. You do have things to do today."

"Don't," she whined. "It's already raining outside. I'd like to stay dry for now."

"It's a little too late for that," he said with a light smirk as his hands were between her thighs.

"Kurt!" Rachel laughed as she swatted his shoulder. "You are terrible."

"So says the one who couldn't stay asleep and warm in bed while I finished up a quick thirty minute project."

"Well," she pouted. "It is lonely without you now that I know you're what I've been missing."

"Is that the reason you're still naked beneath that robe?"

"Is there a reason why you got completely dressed to sit at your computer?"

"Well, it is a little cold in the apartment."

"Hadn't noticed. I've been a little busy." She nipped at his bottom lip.

"Alright alright," he said with an insufferable sigh before giving her a small smile. "Just hold on."

She grabbed on to his torso.

"I am not carrying you to bed, especially considering my pants are down around my knees. We _will_ fall."

"At least your pants are down in preparation."

"... I really do hate you sometimes."

She laughed and kissed him again.

"You just say that because I made you like girls."

"_A girl_. There's a difference."

She smirked and wiggled her hips against his body. He let out a groan and nudged her shoulder.

"You're lucky that I love you."

Rachel grinned and got off his lap. She pulled off his silk pajama pants and then took his hand.

"Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do this morning."

"Can I fin—"

Rachel reached forward and grabbed the front of his pajama top and pulled him off in the direction of their bed next to the rain drenched windows.


End file.
